From the Future to the Past
by Red Ruby Pyromancer
Summary: Rated M for strong language! You have been warned! Ok Merlin meets a unique girl that catches his interest because her nails are painted and she is not wearing the usual cloths of a woman. First FanFic so please be nice. :) Sorry for any grammar problems. P.S I don't own Merlin. CHAPTER 8 IS NOW UP! Sorry it took so long! Feedback is loved! Updated!
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin!" A man with sun-kissed blonde hair, wearing a suit of armor and holding a sword was yelling for his Manservant. "Wait until I get my hands on him. I might even put him in the stocks for the night for this." He walked to the Physicians room and found Merlin sitting there reading a book. He didn't make his presence known until he was directly behind Merlin. "What do you think you are doing?"

At the sound of the man's voice the younger man jumped practically out of his seat and turned around to come face to face with an angry prince. "Reading sir?" Merlin said as he quickly closed the book and tried to hide it from the man's eyes.

"I can see that Merlin. I am but wondering why you are reading when you should be doing chores. Like washing my cloths, scrubbing the floors of my chambers. Does any of this ring a bell?" The man crossed his arms over his chest and gave a pointed look at Merlin.

_I should have known that he would come looking for me to his chores. Prat._"Yes Arthur. I know what chores you are talking about. I was but helping Gaius research something for a medicinal remedy." Merlin rolled his eyes as he stood up and headed for the Princes chambers.

"Oh and Merlin?" Arthur said with a smirk on his face.

"Yes?" Merlin said as he turned and look at Arthur with one eyebrow raised.

"Don't forget to muck out my stables while you're at it will you?" With that he slapped Merlin on the back and headed towards the training grounds where he is to meet the knights.

"Why don't you muck out the stables blah blah blah..."Merlin said as he threw his arms in the air and went to start his never ending torture.

_In the Future_

_*Beep Beep Beep!*_

"Dammit!" A hand shot out and slammed on the annoying alarm clock that was interrupting the slumbering persons sleep. "I hate this. I really do." A young woman with chestnut brown hair slightly below her shoulders slowly got out of bed and headed for her bathroom for her morning shower.

"Hey!" There were harsh knocks on her bedroom door that could be heard in the neighbor's apartment next door. "Don't forget that we have to go into town this morning and run some errands!" And with that, the person yelling at the door was gone.

"Ya ya whatever. We will get it done when we get it done." The woman said as she got out of the shower and got ready for the day. In the living room was another young woman with long light brown/blonde hair was drinking a cup of coffee and eating a banana.

"Deannette are you ready yet?!" The second young woman yelled down the hallway towards Deannette's room.

"Ya ya. I'm ready. Just let me grab something to eat real quick." Deannette walked out into the kitchen area and grabbed herself a banana as well to eat. "So what errands to we have to get done today anyways? I have somewhere to be round noon." She said as she looked at the other young woman. "Besides Vena don't you have stuff to do as well?"

"Yes. I do. We are going to go pay rent, the water bill, and get some groceries. It shouldn't take too long honestly. Then you are free to do whatever it is you need to do." Vena got up and grabbed her car keys, wallet, and cell phone. "Now let's go and get this over-with."

"About an hour later the two women return to their apartment. Deannette heads to her room to gather everything she needed to have. On her way out she told Vena she was leaving she grabbed her keys and headed off the place she was supposed to be. Th city cemetery. When she got there she grabbed her bag of things and headed to the stone circle in the middle. When she got there there was a hooded figure waiting for her arrival.

"It took you a while to get here young one." The hooded figure said as Deannette knelt in front of 'em.

"I am sorry. It took me a while to be able to get away from my sister." Deannette said. She stood up and looked at the figure. "Are you sure it has to be me that goes Master? I am not your strongest pupil."

"You may not be the strongest, but you are the one destined to go and carry out what needs to be done. When you get there, you must look for a man named Emrys. And when you find him, you must, I repeat, you must help him in any way possible. He cannot be allowed to die and neither can the Once and Future King. I have faith in you my child." The figure said as it put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready to depart?"

"I am as ready as I will ever be Master." With that said she got into the middle of the stone circle, the figure stepped out of the circle, said a long and difficult chant. In the next moment there was a flash of blue light and then there was nothing in the middle of the circle but two foot prints from where Deannette once stood.

"Be careful my child, for you will face trials all your brothers and sisters could not even wish upon their enemies."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok that made me dizzy." Deannette said as she found herself in the middle of a forest surrounded by huge trees. "Ok then. Which way do I go to get to Camelot?" She turned around in a full circle and picked to go towards the fire smoke that was quit a distance away. "Might as well try there. Maybe someone will point me in the right direction." She passed by a river that was swarming with life, and by an old tree that had so many knots in it that it reminded her of her master back in her time. When she made to the outskirts of the fire, she approached it cautiously. _Going to stay low and observe them before I make myself known. I'd rather be sure they are the kind sort to strangers and not brutal or hurtful. _As she sat low in the thick bushes she saw the group of about five knights and one servant. _Wouldn't it have made more sense to bring more than one servant? That poor guy must be kept pretty busy by himself._

_In the Group_

_Why is it that I am the only servant to ever come on these hunting trips? It's not like I have eight arms or anything._

"Merlin!? Go gather some fire wood before it gets too much darker." Arthur said as he wandered off into the woods to do who knows what.

"Right away sire." Merlin said as he headed the opposite way of Arthur. "Get the fire wood Merlin, cook the food Merlin. You'd think that they would lend a hand. And to think that I still have the Royal Prats' tent to put up." He said. He found a good place that had a lot of sticks perfect to make a fire. As he was bending down to pick up a pile of sticks, out of the corner of his left eye he spotted fresh tracks. When he looked closer he noticed that they were a bit odd. They were small and the design left behind by whatever's shoes left were really different. _I wonder who could have left these? I have never seen any sort of foot print as these before._ He stood up and looked to his left. A ways from him was a thick bushes and that was right where the foot prints led to. He followed the foot prints until he was directly at the bushes. He was contemplating whether or not to see if the owner of such prints was still there.

_Back in the Bushes_

_Oh no. I think someone found my foot prints. I hope it's that servant. Because if it's one of the knights, I might die. _She looked behind her and through the thick branches of the bushes she noticed a tall figure of a man, not much older than she is herself, staring intently from the bush, to her foot prints, and then back at the bush. She held her breath not wanting to make a noise to let him know that she was still there. _Just my luck! I forget to cover my tracks and now I am practically uncovered and I haven't even been here for more than twenty-four hours! I could kick myself for this!_ During her inner rant she didn't notice that the man had slowly and as quietly as possible moved a piece of the bush that revealed her head that was covered with the hood of her sweater. When she heard a slight intake of breath she froze even more than she was. _That….wasn't me…_ She looked up and locked eyes with the man-servant. She saw surprise in his eyes. Whether it was because he found someone watching their camp, or for the fact that she was a woman. She didn't know whether to run or to stay.

_Alright Merlin. Just move the bush over a bit. I doubt there is anyone in there anyways. _When he reached his hand out and slowly and as quietly as possible moved a part of the bush out-of-the-way he saw something he didn't expect. He saw a small figure wearing an odd grey coat thing with the hood lightly over their head. When he subconsciously took in a sharp inhale of breath the small figure slowly turned towards him. He meets the eyes of a young woman. _It's…it's a woman. And a young oddly dressed woman at that. _They both were locked in a staring contest. Merlin because he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing, and the girl because she was caught. _She seems afraid. But why? Is it because I found her? Could be. Maybe she was running from someone or something. Maybe I should ask. But her eyes show that she is thinking of running away. That wouldn't be a good idea with Arthur and them around. They'd think she was a spy or something._ So Merlin slowly got down to the young woman's level and put the sticks down he was holding in his other hand.

"Hello there." Merlin said. When he spoke he noticed that she flinched a little and stared at him a bit more intently. "I'm Merlin. Who are you?"

_Why hasn't he called the knights? And why is he getting down on the ground? Wait…he's talking to me. What do I do?! Do I answer? He seems nice. Well considering the circumstances. Alright I'll take a chance. Hope it doesn't come around and bit me in the ass later. _She turned her whole body to face him and took her hood off so she could see him better.

"Hi there. Nice to meet you Merlin. I'm Deannette." She gave a small shy smile and held her hand out for him to shake. When she looked at him she noticed that he now wore a bright smile on his face and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Deannette? I say that right?" Merlin asked. Deannette giggled a bit at his question.

"Yes you said it right. I'm surprised that you did. Not many people are able to on the first try." She smiled and made to get out of the bushes. "Sorry about….well you know….watching your camp. I wasn't sure what kind of people where there and I didn't want to meet the wrong kind you know."

Merlin stands and moves back a few steps. "Yes I can understand that." When she was finally standing in front of Merlin he noticed that she was rather short. And that her clothes were not normal by no means. He noticed that she had with her a side bag that was multiple colors, and none of them fit to hide in the woods. Upon further examination he noticed that instead of wearing a dress she was wearing trousers of an odd fabric and shoes that were both dark and shiny. _I wonder where in the world she is from to be wearing such odd cloths. And the jacket is maybe the oddest one-off all. Different shades of grey, with black fur looking lining, and an odd button contraption holding it closed. _

Deannette stood there for a little while examining this Merlin fellow. He was really rather tall, thin but not sickly so, and was wearing what she presumed was normal attire for a servant. _Come to think of it, I must look rather odd in my normal cloths compared to him._ At this she couldn't help but giggle just a bit. "I'm going to bet that you are wondering why I am dressed this way?" She said as she noticed he was taking in how she was dressed.

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her talk. He gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "Well….yes to be honest. I don't think I have ever seen anyone with clothing such as yours. And your bag makes no sense for being in the woods. A hunter or thief could spot it a fair distance away." He noticed that instead of taking offence to this, Deannette just smiled. _Wow. She has a really nice smile. Her teeth are practically perfect._

"Well Merlin I come from a place very far away from here. I can't tell you exactly where because it isn't on any map that you could own. Where I'm from Merlin, what I am wearing now is completely normal." Deannette tried her hardest to explain without making it seem obvious that she was not in the right time.

"You mean women wear trousers where you are from? Not dresses or skirts?" Merlin asked. He was puzzled about what kind of kingdom would allow such things to occur. When he looked at her more he noticed that not only was she wearing trousers, but they were so black that if you held them up to the starless night sky that they would be darker still.

"Yes. Well there are some women that prefer to wear skirts, some trousers, and some even switch on and off between the two. You see, while men here have the upper say in what a woman can and cannot do, where I am from men have no say. I know here it makes no sense and you probably don't believe me. But it is that way." Deannette said as she grabbed a book from her bag. It was her drawing book that she sketched in every now and then. She found the page she was looking for and showed it to Merlin.


	3. Chapter 3

When she handed Merlin the picture she was careful to be sure that he didn't drop it. That drawing book was more precious to her than her own life. "You see here where the man and women are standing next to one another?" When she got a nod back she continued. "That man is the husband and that woman is the wife. Where I am from men and women are equal in marriage. As well as many other aspects of life. Understand?" She asked as she stood right beside him to where their sides are practically touching.

_She's so close to me. Why does she seem to be fine with this? Most women would not even get this close to their husbands. And why is my heart beat going faster than normal? She smells nice…WAIT! What am I thinking!? I just met her! Ok stop thinking about how she smells…are her nails blue?! Wait she asked me a question….what did she say?_ "Ummm….sorry but are your nails blue?" Merlin asked. He was staring at her nails now that were pointing things out in the drawing.

"Huh? Oh yes they are blue. It's custom for a woman to paint her nails. Does it bother you?" She giggled a bit and watched as his face flushed. _He is an interesting man I must say. Too bad I can't get to know him any more than I am right now. Got to keep on with my mission. *sigh* Sometimes I hate my life._

Merlin noticed that her facial expression went from one of amusement to one of sadness. _I wonder why she is suddenly sad._ He looked back at the picture of the man and the women. When he looked closer he noticed that some of the facial feature of the mother, Deannette had. _These must be her parents. I wonder if that's the reason she is sad._

"MERLIN!" Both Merlin and Deannette jumped when yelled Merlin's name. They looked at each other real quick before the one who yelled for Merlin came into view. :Merlin what is taking you so long it's not like…." The man stopped and stared at Deannette like she was a creäture from the black lagoon. "And who is this Merlin?" The man had a smirk on his face now as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked Deannette up and down taking in her attire. "She is dressed oddly."

At this Merlin quickly gave Deannette her book back and stood in front of her. "Arthur. This is Deannette." He looked over his shoulder at Deannette and noticed that she was nervous and trying to hide behind him even more than she was. "Deannette, this is Prince Arthur."

Deannette looked from Merlin to Prince Arthur. "The Prince Arthur?" She asked with shock in her voice.

"Merlin where did she come from? And why is she dressed that way?" Arthur walked forward and when he did he noticed that the woman named Deannette hide more behind Merlin. "No need to hide. I won't hurt you. Where do you hail from?"

Merlin moved to the side a bit and gently grabbed her arm and brought her to stand beside him. She looked at Merlin and then at Arthur.

"Hail sire?" Deannette asked because at that moment her brain shut off when Merlin grabbed her gently but hard enough to be sure she didn't run away.

"Yes. Where are you from?" Arthur said with annoyance in his voice. He then noticed that when he put his annoyance to be known she tried to go behind Merlin again but Merlin kept her where she was. He took a deep breath and said more gently. "Where are you from?"

"Well sire, I am from a land very far from here. Your people have never been there and neither have your neighboring kingdoms. I am here to find something I was sent to search for." Deannette answered nervously as she tried to calm herself down. _Dammit Merlin! Why didn't I know that you were the one I was looking for!? UGH! I curse my blindness! Oh well. I got one step of my mission done. Now to convince Princy here to take me back with them to Camelot._

"Really now? Well that explains the way you are dressed. What are you searching for exactly?" Arthur asked. He was examining her more now. She was about five foot three, short hair for a woman, glasses which is a bit odd, and dark heavy cloths that seem to be made for cold seasons. Also when he looked into her eyes he could see the wisdom that elders usually have and the pain and the happiness of living life.

"Well I am trying to find a medicine. One that can cure an ailment that seems to be affecting my people." _That's right Deannette, stick with the story Master gave you. _Deannette thought after she gave him the reason.

_This woman is like none other I have ever meet. She seems to have wisdom and a sense of propriety. Yet she is not much younger than he and Merlin are. Who is this woman and why does she seem to have the eyes of an elder who's lived a full life?_

"Sire?" Merlin nervously tries to get Arthur's attention from Deannette. He noticed that she was getting nervous again. "Arthur do you think it would be alright if she joined our party?" He asked nervously.

Arthur was brought back to reality when he noticed that Merlin was asking him a question. "I don't see why not. Where are you headed anyways….Deannette?"

"I'm trying to get to Camelot sire. I heard there was an exceptional physician there." She said she put her book back into her bag and closed the flap on it. When she looked back at Arthur she saw him looking at her bag. Then he looked back at her and had a small smile on his face.

"I think we could handle one more person in our party." He turned to go back towards the group. "Oh and Merlin don't forget the fire wood. Deannette come with me, you will sleep in my tent tonight and I will sleep out with my men." When he noticed she wasn't moving he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sire could I possible help Merlin? It would get done quicker and since we probably have less than an hour of light left…" She trailed off when she saw he was looking right at her. She looked down at the ground then at Merlin who seemed to be at a loss for words at her suggestion.

"You may help Merlin. But when you are done Merlin will bring you to me and we will get you settled for the night." With that said he walked back to the group and left Merlin and Deannette to get the wood.

"You know that you don't have o help me right? I could do it on my own in no time." Merlin said with a smile on his face. _I can't believe that she offered to help me get the wood for the fire. Usually with Arthur around the women would do whatever he said without a second thought. _

"Well I could have but then I could ask you what I need to know could I….Emrys?" When she said that she noticed him freeze. She smiled a sweet smile when he turned around with a fearful look. "Don't worry Merlin I will not tell To tell would be equivalent as to turn myself in now wouldn't it?"

"How…how did you know?" Merlin asked flabbergasted at this seemingly normal yet unique woman. _How did she know? Who is she really? What does she want? She looks cute with that smile….STOP THAT! For all I know she could be an enemy. _

"I was really sent here for you Merlin. Well not exactly just you. Arthur too. I'm here to do what my Destiny says I should." She moved closer to Merlin and put her hand on his arm.

Merlin looked down into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty and a little amusement. "And what exactly are you supposed to do? What is your destiny Deannette?"

"All I was told was that I was to come here, and help any way I possibly can." Deannette smiled and took the wood from him grip and walked towards the camp group. "Don't forget your wood Merlin!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Merlin looked down and noticed that she took the wood that he collected. "Hey you took the wood I had!" He smiled and shook his head. He collected some more wood and made his way to the camp. _Now this is going to be even more interesting now that there is a third person in the equation. And that person just happens to be a unique, interesting woman. I need to speak to Kilgharrah. And I will take her with me. _


	4. Chapter 4

When Merlin got to the camp he noticed that Deannette was limping a bit. Not enough to cause anyone to worry much, but enough to be noticed if one is watching closely. _I wonder if she hurt herself doing. And why am I paying so much attention to her as well? Well besides that fact that she knows who I am and that she is supposed to help us any way possible. _

"Merlin quit daydreaming and get the fire started." Arthur said as he walked past Merlin and towards Deannette who is setting up the fire wood. "Deannette leave that for Merlin and come with me so we can get you settled." With that said Deannette followed him over to his ten that he apparently put up and went inside.

"Alright Deannette you will sleep in here tonight. I have informed my knights that they are not to enter unless it's for your safety. Also that they are to guard the entrance of the tent. If you need anything you just tell whoever is on guard." Arthur explained as he poured her a drink in his goblet.

"Alright. I got it. Now does Merlin need help cooking? I wouldn't mind really. A way for me to pay back for being so kind." She smiled at Arthur and took a drink. It was wine. _Oh boy. I better not have much more of this. They do not need to know what happens to me when I have too much wine._

"I think Merlin would be more than happy to have you help him with dinner." Arthur smiled at the short woman before him. _She seems to like wine. Then she mustn't be a peasant from her kingdom. But a Lady. An odd Lady at that. No matter. I will make sure she gets to Camelot safe and is treated the way a Lady should be treated. Plus the way she speaks shows that she is an educated woman. _"Let's go out and see how far Merlin has come along shall we?"

Deannette smiled, put the goblet down on the small table there and walked out of the tent. The first thing she noticed was Merlin skinning a rabbit. And seemed to be having a bit of difficulty with it. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. "Having some trouble there Merlin?" She asked.

At the sound of her voice Merlin jumped a bit and looked to see Deannette sitting beside him. He could feel himself blush a bit from how close she was sitting. "Na I'm doing just fine. What are you doing out here? I thought you and Arthur would be talking a bit longer in the tent?" Merlin said as he tried to sound calm about it while o the inside he could feel the budding seed of jealousy.

Deannette tried to hold her laughter in when she noticed that Merlin was a bit jealous. "Na I offered to come help you cook. It's the least I could do considering that the Prince is being so kind as to let me borrow his tent." Deannette got up and went towards the pot that was hanging above the camp fire. "I see you got the fire going. Do you have any herbs or the such?"

Merlin was watching her intently. When she asked the question he turned his attention back to the rabbit. "Not really no. Why?" He asked.

"Well that's too bad. I was going to see if you had some that I could add to the stew." She sat down beside him and watched as he finished with the rabbit and washed it off. "Do you know how to look for herbs Merlin?" She asked. When his head popped up at the question and nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

"I get herbs for Gaius all the time. I know what all of them look like." Merlin said with pride. When he looked back at Deannette he noticed she was smiling as well. When she reached for the rabbit he just watched her hands take the rabbit and then looked back st her with w puzzled expression.

Deannette smiled as she took the rabbit from Merlin along with the knife he was using. "Do you think you might be able to find some nearby for me?"

"Sure I could." Merlin stood up and whipped his hands on his trousers. "Which ones you want?"

"Basil, parsley, witch hazel, and rosemary if you can please." Deannette smiled and went to work on making sure the bones and innards were all out of the rabbit. When she was done she started to take and cut the rabbit into chunks and putting them into the stew.

Merlin watched her do this for a little while wondering where she learned to do such things. When he looked up he noticed Arthur and the knights watching her with shocked expressions as well. "Y I can look for those for you. I will be right back." She looked up and gave Merlin a smile that made him flush just a tad bit more.

"Thanks Merlin. That will be of great help." She put her attention back into the cooking and didn't even acknowledge that all the other men were watching her with the rabbit. _Alright with Merlin gone I need to make myself seem innocent…well as innocent as I can get. *giggles* Anyways now I'm alone with five Knights. Oh what joys this will bring. And look a few of them are coming over. I wonder what they have to say? _She looked up and meet the eyes of one of the men. "Hello."

"Hello ma'am. I was wondering if I could accompany you?" He pointed to the seat next to her where Merlin was sitting.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not. Go ahead." When he sat a little too close to her for her own comfort she scooted over a bit to put a bit more space between them.

"I was wondering where a pretty little woman like yourself learned how o de-bone and gut out a rabbit like you've done it your whole life?" He asked as he leaned forward a bit to watch her as she cut the rabbit into more chunks.

"Well for starters flattery doesn't work on me and will not help with whatever you want. And second just because I am of the female sex, it doesn't mean that I cannot know how to fend for myself when the need calls for it." When she finished cutting the rabbit into chunks she took the spoon that was in the bag near the camp fire and started to stir the stew. Then she reached into her bag and brought out a thing of salt and a thing of pepper and added a bit of each into the stew.

"I did not mean for it to sound as if.." The man was cut off when Arthur came over.

"Why don't you men leave her alone and stop asking her questions that she would rather not answer? Oh and here comes Merlin." Arthur said as he spotted Merlin making his way back out of the trees. "What are those for Merlin?"

"Thos are for me sire." Deannette said as she got up and went to Merlin taking her herbs from his hands. "Thank you Merlin." Deannette said as she leaned up on her tip toes and kissed Merlin on the cheek. "These will do nicely in the stew." She walked back to her spot and ignored the shocked looks on both Merlin's, Arthur's, and all the knight's faces.

"Umm….Deannette?" Arthur asked as he was still looking at Merlin's priceless face.

"Yes?" She answered as she looked up at him from what she was doing with the herbs.

"Uhh..why did you kiss Merlin?" He finally looked at Deannette and saw that she was trying not to laugh.

"I kissed his cheek sire. Completely harmless." She waved her hand and went back to preparing the herbs for the stew. "Besides Merlin helped me by getting the herbs I asked for. Plus he's my friend. It was a term of endearment." She finished and put the herbs in the stew. She stirred it and made sure that they were distributed throughout the stew. "Alright the stew is ready if you men are hungry." She looked up and noticed that they are all still stunned in their seats. And Merlin hasn't moved from his spot. "Something wrong?"

_She kissed me on the cheek. She said I was her friend and that it was a term of endearment. Wait she asked a question. _Merlin was finally out of his stupor and moved to stand beside Deannette. "Around here, a woman just doesn't kiss a man, on the cheek or not, when he is not family, betrothed, or husband. It's….just not…..proper here. You get it?" He asked nervously when he saw realization come across her face. She seems embarrassed then she seemed to have gotten pissed. When she stood up suddenly Merlin almost fell over.

"What just because I showed my thanks with a simple kiss on the cheek they think that I'm….I'm…some sort of hussy?! Well I will tell you what, the first man who says anything towards the way I was raised and have lived will have to sleep with one eye open. 'Cause if he doesn't, he will find himself less manly than he ever thought possible!" With that she stormed off and into the tent and closed the flap.

Merlin and the rest of the group were surprised by her outburst. For one they have never seen a woman show her anger in such a way. And for the other for a woman to treating a man's manliness was just nerve wreaking.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well that was awkward." Arthur said. He was looking at the tent in awe about what has passed in the last few minutes. "Alright no one talk to her until she cools down. Don't need any of my men less manly now do we?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "And Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?" Merlin looked at Arthur from his spot before the stew serving it.

"You will wake her up in the morning. At least if you do you have a higher chance of coming out of that tent alive." Arthur chuckled as he took a bit of his stew. "Wow. This tastes pretty good. What all did she put in it Merlin?" Arthur shoveled the rest of the stew into his mouth.

"Well she asked for me to find her Basil, Parsley, Witch Hazel, Rosemary. I found them and then she put them in. I don't really know what else she put in there." Merlin said. He took a bit of the stew and was amazed at how good it tasted. _What else had she put in the stew? I'll have to ask her because now that Arthur has tried this I will need to know so I can keep him from complaining. Should I take her a bowl? Ya I should. _Merlin set down his bowl and made one for Deannette. As he made his way over to the tent he could feel the stare of the knights on him. "Deannette? I have some stew for you. Can I come in?" He didn't hear anything from the inside so he took a chance and peeked in through the tents flap. He saw Deannette sitting on Arthur's bed of fur and she seemed to be drawing furiously in her book that she showed him not long ago. So he took a hesitant step into the tent and put the stew on the table where the wine was.

Deannette looked up when she heard movement and saw Merlin setting a bowl next to the wine. _Why did I have to blow up a them like that? It wasn't as if they knew I would react in such a way. *sigh* Damn me and my short temper. I should apologize at least to Merlin and Arthur. _"Merlin?" Deannette asked as she was still looking at Merlin and noticed that he was hesitant and a bite nervous. "Come sit by me." She said and patted the empty spot next to her. When he stood there and didn't move she asked again. And this time he came and sat by her. Not too close but to where he was able to sit comfortably. Deannette set her drawing book aside and turned to sit Indian style and so she can look at Merlin directly. "I wanted to apologize for my outburst out there. I should have tried to not let my temper get the best of me. But unfortunately that is on of my major flaws." She looks away from Merlin and continues. "You see, I'm a lot like my parents in that aspect. My mother has the temper to rival that or the Gods' and my father has a very short fuse, or hold on his temper. I'm stuck in the middle. You see where I am coming from?" When she looked back at Merlin she sees that he is smiling a little.

"Yes I understand. Still thou I do not understand why you got so mad. We were only shocked from how casually you were with it. To us, with the way we were taught and raised, it was not something one would do with such…..casualness." Merlin explained as he sat a little closer to her. "Besides, I bet they were just jealous that you gifted a servant and not a knight or the prince with something so special."

Deannette looked at Merlin and laughed a bit. "Jealous? I don't see why they would be. It's not as if I am a high prized woman or anything. But yes I see where you are coming from. But for me, such a gesture is common between friends and family. But for betrothals and husbands there are even more special gestures saved just for them. Well, supposed to be saved for them. Some people just throw those around all willy nilly." She smiled when she heard Merlin laugh at what she said. "But in all seriousness Merlin, for me it was a simple endearment for a friend. But, seeing as here that is not acceptable, I guess I could try my hardest not to do it. Well a least with anyone around that would have a problem with it that is. Fair warning Merlin. If you help me and there is no one around that would think it a scandal, I will show you endearment as my friend." With that said she got up and headed for the table holding the stew and wine. She picked up the bowl and took a bite. "Well considering I didn't have all the spices that I wanted it came out pretty good." She went and sat back down beside Merlin. "Did you like my stew Merlin?"

"I did actually. The others enjoy it was well." Merlin chuckles. "I wouldn't be surprised if there was none left when I go back out there." Merlin stood up and made his way back to the entrance of the tent. He turned and looked back at Deannette over his shoulder. "I should go back out there and finish my bowl before one of them has the bright idea to finish it for me." With that Merlin stepped out leaving Deannette in the tent. As soon as he was out he stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. _That woman is interesting beyond compare. To believe that when I first went in there I was skeptical whether or not if she would talk to me. Than for her to apologize and give reasons about why she reacted the way she did, I never would have thought she would. Now back to the stew in my bowl before some meat head eats it for me. _Merlin went back to his place around the camp fire and was happy to see that his stew was right where he left it.

"So Merlin how did it go?" Arthur asked as he finished his last bowl of stew. "For how long you were in there I thought I might have had o come and rescue you from her." He turned towards Merlin with a cocky smirk on his face. _To be honest to have Merlin in my tent with her made me a bit jealous. I mean ya she seems smart, pretty face, and all. But I don't see why I would feel even a hint of it. She seems to like Merlin thou. If she's a Lady, than father wouldn't hear of it. Then again if it's alright in her kingdom where she is from, father wouldn't have much say in whether, or not, she fancies Merlin. Now that I think about it, she did say that her customs are a bit different from ours. And from I gather they are to the point where I can't accurately tell if she does or doesn't like Merlin that way. _

Merlin finished his bowl of stew and turned towards Arthur. "It went pretty well actually. We talked it over and she apologized. She did mention that she would try to keep to our customs so she doesn't start anything that would cause any trouble thou." Merlin explained and started to clean up the bowls and everything. When he was finished almost all the others were laying their make shit bedding and getting ready to sleep. Lancelot was at the entrance to the tent. _Apparently he's on the first guard shift._ Merlin made his way towards Lancelot. "Hey. You think I can ask her if she is done with her bowl so I can clean it and put it away?" Merlin smiled at him and gestured to the entrance.

Lancelot nodded his head. "Sure thing Merlin." He pats Merlin on the shoulder and stands aside.

"Hey Deannette?" Merlin asked. He stood there kind of awkwardly fidgeting in his place.

"Yes Merlin? Come on in." She answered and opened the flap up so Merlin could walk in. "What can I help you with?" She walked back to the table and poured some more wine into the goblet. When she turned around she noticed Merlin was staring at her. When she looked down at she was wearing she understood. Deannette laughed. "Oops. Sorry Merlin. I forgot that this is not normal sleep wear for you guys.

When Merlin walked into the tent, he noticed what Deannette was wearing. He couldn't help but stare because it's not every day that you see a woman dressed that way and doesn't seem to care about it at all. "What exactly are you wearing Deannette? And no. No woman in Camelot wears night cloths like that. At least not that I am aware of." Merlin tries to swallow the lump in his throat.

Deannette chuckles some more and walks towards Merlin. "What I am wearing is the conservative version of the women's sleep attire from my home. Black yoga pants that reach the ground, and a forest green tang top. Usually women wear booty shorts with their tang tops. But I figured that it was too cold out for that type of clothing. Add to the fact that there are men right outside. So I chose to wear this. Covered and yet apparently by your reaction still a bit revealing." Deannette explained as she offered him the goblet with wine in it. "Wine? If I have too much there will be something interesting for everyone to see that I would rather them not to."

_What she is wearing is considered conservative for her people? And what are booty shorts anyways? She looks good in green. _Merlin looks into her eyes and notices that she isn't wearing her glasses. Which gives him the opportunity to look at her eyes more clearly. They were a multitude of colors from brown to green. There was even a ring of a rust color around her pupil in both eyes. With hints of purple flakes in them. _Never have I seen eyes like those. There's something a bit off-putting about them thou. They are unique and beautiful, but they hold something in them that is….off a bit._ "Umm..I shouldn't. Arthur wouldn't like that I had some of his wine." Merlin said as he looked at the goblet with the wine.

"Doesn't he share his wine with his servants?" Deannette asked puzzled as she brought the goblet back to herself.

"Well…no. None of the royals really do." Merlin said. He looked back into her eyes and saw a bite of shock in them. "I'm gonna guess that the royals share theirs in your home."

"Well of course. It's common sense to share your wine, food, and even sometimes knowledge when needed. I don't think I have ever met a royal who didn't enjoy a glass of wine or a spread of fine delicacies with their servants. I know I enjoyed the company very much." Deannette said as she turned around and sat on the stool by the table. She put the goblet of wine back on the table. "I'm afraid that it will take me a long while to get used to this."

Merlin smiled than remembered how she said the royals enjoy sharing their wine and food with their servants, then how she enjoyed it herself. _She's a royal. Well that explains a lot. *sigh* Well there goes any chance I might have had to get to know her even more on a friend basis…..or more. _"You're a royal than. I am sorry for how I have acted towards you M'Lady." Merlin bowed his head towards her. Next thing he knows when he comes out of the bow is that he met the eyes of an angry female.

Deannette could not handle the thought of someone bowing to her just because he thinks she's a royal. In her time she is not close, but here she must play one. But she will not have anyone bow to her. She got up and moved to stand in front of Merlin with her hands fisted on her hips and looked at him pointedly in the eye. "Merlin. You will not bow to me." When Merlin went to argue she help her hand up and stepped forward and with each word she poked him on the chest. "You. Will not. Bow. To. Me." She turned back around, grabbed the goblet filled with wine and downed it. "I do not see the necessity of it. It degrades people and shows forced obedience. I will not have you bow to me Merlin. You are my friend and you will be treated as such. Now for propriety, in public or around others if you feel it will be best you can. Just not when it's the two of us amongst friends." When she looked back at Merlin she saw a huge smile on his face. In return she smiled as well. "Now what has you smiling like you found the greatest treasure in the world?"

Merlin could not believe that a royal considered him a friend and that she doesn't want him to bow to her. He could not help but smile at this as it is a rare gift indeed to have a royal so open about beings friends with a servant. "Why wouldn't I smile? A royal has openly said I am her friend. Not to mention that you don't want me to bow to you. Bowing does give me a pain in the neck." He heard her laugh, a real laugh and looked at her to see that she was holding her sides and trying not to fall off of the stool. Merlin couldn't help but laugh as well.

It took Deannette a good five minutes to catch her breath and when she did she saw that Merlin was trying to catch his breath as well. "Merlin? Why did you come here in the first place? Not that I don't enjoy your company in the least." Merlin took a couple deep breaths and stood up straighter.

"I was here to see if you were done with your bowl so I could rinse it and put it away. Oh and to tell you that we are leaving as soon as the sun comes up in the morning." Merlin went to the table and saw the empty bowl. "You seem done with it." He picked it up and went to exit the tent when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and came face to face with Deannette. She leaned up and kissed him again on the same cheek.

"Thank you Merlin. And if it's possible I would like you to wake me up when you guys do so I may help out a bit." With that she went towards the bed of fur and sat on it. "Goodnight Merlin. I will see you in the morning. Sleep well."

Merlin smiled and tried his hardest not to blush. "Goodnight Deannette. Pleasant dreams." He walked out of the tent and told Lancelot that she requested that Merlin wake her when they were starting to prepare to leave in the morning. Lancelot nodded and resumed his spot before the tents entrance. While inside Deannette laid on the fur. _I know I shouldn't have kissed him on the cheek again. Even for modern times it wasn't seen as innocently friendly. I'm in deep shit now. I have begun to fall for Merlin. The great and powerful Emry's. And he will never know. _


	6. Chapter 6

_ "Deannette where are you?" A woman's voice spoke._

_ "I'm over by the docks!" Deannette answered. _

_ "Well we are ready to leave for home. So get over here so we can leave before it gets too dark to drive these roads." Deannette sighed and got up from dangling her feet in the water and made her way to the car. When she headed back she heard screams and smelt smoke. When she finally made it to the car she noticed the car was in flames. Along with everyone in it._

Deannette shot up from the bed of fur and quickly put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She looked around frantically and noticed that she was safe in Arthur's tent. She took some deep breaths to settle down and calm her heart beats. The last thing she needed was to wake up the whole group and have them worry for no reason. She got up off the bed and decided that sense she was up anyways that she should get ready for the day a head.

"Merlin." Arthur said with annoyance. Get up so we can get ready to go. And go get Deannette up first." Arthur walked away and banked the rest of the fire.

Merlin got up and rolled up his make shift bed and made his way over to the tent. When he got there he noticed that the flap of the entrance was slightly open. He looked around real quick and peeked inside. He saw Deannette wearing the same black trousers and a black shirt with the goblet in her hand. _I wonder why she is already up? _Merlin walked in and cleared his throat to let her know he was there. She jumped and turned around. He saw an emotion flash through her eyes before it retreated. He thought it looked like fear but he could be wrong.

When Deannette heard a sound behind her she couldn't help but jump and turn to see who was in the tent with her. When she noticed it was just Merlin she calmed down and gave him a small smile.

"Morning Merlin. How'd you sleep?" She asked. She got up and walked towards him and offered him the wine again. "Would you like a sip of wine to wake you up more? You look like you're about to fall over from exhaustion."

Merlin looked from her to the wine and back again. "Sure I would love a sip." He took the wine goblet and took a small sip of the wine. He then gave her the goblet back and gave her a smile. "So how did you sleep? I didn't expect you to be up before I was supposed to wake you." Merlin chuckled and went to start packing up Arthur's tent and its contents.

Deannette just smiled and watched as Merlin worked at putting the small things in the trunk. _If only you knew why Merlin. If only you knew. Then I wouldn't have to hide so much from you. _She sighed and looked down to the ground. When she looked back up towards Merlin she noticed that he was looking at her a bit worried.

Merlin walked over to Deannette. When he first heard her sigh he thought it was because she was still tired. But when he looked over at her he saw a sad look in her eyes and on her face to the point where it started to make his own heart hurt. "Deannette is everything ok?" When he asked he was standing in front of her and staring intently into her eyes so he can see every possible thought pass through them.

Deannette didn't know what to do. She thought that she was hiding it all pretty well. But from what she sees on Merlin's face and in his eyes tells her that it is all in the open. Like an open book for everyone to read. Without a second thought she dropped the goblet she was holding and threw herself into Merlin's arms and started to cry. Merlin didn't know what to do. So he just wrapped his arms around her and tried to sooth her as she cried on his chest.

"Shh it's ok." Merlin said as a mantra while rubbing her back. _Why is she crying? What happened? She was fine last night when she went to sleep._

"I'm sorry Merlin. I really am. I didn't mean to just cry all over you." Deannette pulled away and rubbed her eyes to get the rest of the tears out of the way.

Merlin watched her as she tried to pull herself back together. What he saw in her eyes was nothing close to what he expected. Instead of just sadness as one would expect. He also saw a deep pain and some guilt. He didn't know what has passed to make her this way but he knew that he didn't want her to hurt by herself.

"Deannette please tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help?" At that when she looked back at him she was giving Merlin a sad smile that he has only seen some of the knights give their wives. Full of a dull happiness.

"My friend there is nothing you can do to help with this. It is a scar I must wear." Deannette sat down and put her shoes on.

"Can you at least tell me why? Why did you cry?" Merlin walked over and sat beside her and put his arm over her shoulders. "You are my friend right?" Deannette nodded. "And I want to be there for you because you are. I may not be able to help much. But I can listen. And whatever you say will not leave this tent." Merlin said. When Deannette just sagged against him he hugged her closer.

"Promise you won't freak? Because what I need to say will open up a door to a whole room of secrets and things that I am not sure you would want to even know." She stayed in Merlin's embrace and looked up at him.

Merlin smiled and chuckled just a little bit. "I am sure that whatever you have to say and whatever secrets may come out, that I will perfectly fine. Besides, you know more about me than I know about you. Time for me to learn a bit don't you think?" Merlin smiled at her and was happy to see her giggle a bit.

"Alright Merlin I will tell you. I had a nightmare last night. Not a normal one. One of a memory. And not a good memory." Deannette said. She leaned further into Merlin and continued on. "First off I am not from this time Merlin. I am from the year 2013. Way ahead of here. I came back because my master sent me back to fulfill my duties to my destiny. Which consist of me helping and protecting both you and Arthur. Imagine my surprise when the first day here I actually meet the Emry's." She giggled. "Anyways, my dream last night was of a memory of my time when I was with a group of my closest friends. We were at a lake for that day and I was still dangling my feet in the cool water on the docks. When it was time to go my friend Pas called and told me to get to the car. When I got up and started to head over I heard these horrid screams. So I ran over and when I finally got there the whole car was in flames." She started to cry again but kept going on telling Merlin all that happened. "Everyone was in the car but me and they couldn't get out. And I was in so much shock and fear that I just stood there not doing anything. I couldn't walk, move, I couldn't even breath." She looked up and saw Merlin also had tears in his eyes. "I was useless Merlin. I couldn't do anything but stand hopelessly and watch as they all burned in that vehicle." She finally broke down again and buried her face into Merlin's chest.

Merlin didn't know what else could have been worse. She has witnessed her closest friend's burn to death and she couldn't do anything about it. The worst part was that she believed it to be her fault that none of them survived. Merlin looked down and tightened his hold on her and let her cry as long as she needed to. He was trying his hardest not to cry with her. For some reason he had the intense feeling of not wanting to ever let her go. But to keep her where she was and to try his damn hardest to keep her from feeling the pain and guilt that she was feeling at that moment. When she started to just sob slightly he, loosened his embrace and whipped th rest of her tears away.

"I don't know what to say Deannette. But if you ever need my shoulder," He looked down at his tear soaked shirt. "Or chest to lean and cry on again, I am available." He pushed her bangs back behind her ear. When he realized what he was doing he shot up and hurriedly started to pack things up again. "We really need to finish this or else we will be behind and not reach Camelot until dark."

Deannette was relishing in Merlin's attention. She knew that to get too close to him would be a bad idea. And she would get hurt because of it later on. But right now she didn't care. When he stood up real quick she was startled. Then she comprehended what he said and started to help him with the packing. When they were done they started to take everything out and put everything on the one wagon they had.

Arthur was wondering what was taking Merlin so long to wake Deannette up and to pack everything that he snuck over and peeked inside. What he saw was Merlin holding Deannette as she cried and after a while when they were talking (he couldn't hear what was being said) he saw Merlin push her bangs out of her face and behind her ear. Then not even a heart beat later Merlin shot up and hurriedly started to pack everything with Deannette not too far behind him once she realized what he was doing.

_Well it seems that they are both smiting with each other. By the looks of it they haven't noticed that they both like each other. When Merlin had his hand on her cheek, she looked peaceful. Too bad they can't tell they want on another. I don't really care what my father would say. Even thou they haven't known each other long, they act as if they have known the other for their whole lives. Merlin seems to not want to chance it and be in trouble with the other nobles in Camelot. And she seems to not even notice Merlin's gestures of fondness for more than friends. _Arthur smirked as he came up with a plan. _Gwen would love to know this. I bet she would even be willing to help. _Arthur stood up straight and walked in like he didn't know what has gone on between the two.

"Alright Merlin what is taking so long? I thought that you would at least have the trunk and everything done already and have started taking down the tent. And Deannette how, did you sleep?" Arthur asked as he took the small stool from her and started to walk out with it.

"I slept well sire." She followed him out sense that was the last thing that really needed to be taken out before they tore the tent down.

"Good. And no need to address me so sense you are a royal. You can call me by my name. After he put the stool on the wagon he turned and smirked at her. "Besides, it's only fair sense I call you by your name." He turned and talked to his knights. "Alright Lancelot you will help Merlin with the tent, the rest of you will prepare to leave, and I will assist Deannette."

Deannette looked at Arthur and couldn't help but look curious. "Assist me with what Arthur? All my belongings are already packed and in my bag." Arthur turned and smiled.

"Well we can't have a Lady such as you just walking around now can we. You will use Merlin's horse while he walks beside us." When Arthur was done explaining he got Merlin's horse and got it ready for her. "Why should Merlin have to walk? I don't mind walking Arthur. It is his horse anyways. I have no right to take it from him and make him walk the whole way." _And besides I can't ride a horse. I wouldn't be able to even get on one._

"It's alright Deannette. I don't mind walking." Merlin said after he and Lancelot were finished with putting the tent away.

"But there's a slight problem with that Merlin. I cannot ride a horse. I can't even get on one without falling flat on my ass afterwards." When there was silence she looked around. She sighed. "I'm guessing your 'Ladies' don't curse either right?" She asked.

Merlin couldn't help but laugh. "No. None of the ladies in Camelot curse Deannette. You can add that on the list of things not to do while in the prescience of King Uther." Merlin walked over and got ready to give her a lift into the saddle.

Deannette rolled her eyes and looked at Merlin. "Merlin I told you and Arthur that I cannot ride a horse." She looked over at Arthur and saw a huge smirk on his face. "Arthur what are you planning?"

_Perfect! She can't ride a horse but Merlin can. This is too easy. _"Merlin. You will ride with Deannette." Merlin looked at Arthur with suspicion and Deannette couldn't help but to blush a little bit. "Now let's get her up into that saddle then you get up there so you can stir the horse."

Now with Deannette on the horse, and Merlin sitting behind her with one hand holding the reigns and his other arm securely around her waist. _Man I hope she can't feel my heart rate. That would be kind of difficult to explain. _Arthur at the front and all the knights circled around them to keep the 'Lady" safe from any possible harm. (Like the noble and kind knights they are.)

"Alright everyone, let's go and hope we get to Camelot before it is too dark." Arthur announced as everyone made their horses go into a slow gallop. When Merlin made their horse go Deannette squeaked a bit and grabbed onto the arm around her waist. Merlin chuckled a bit and tightened his hold.

"Don't worry Deannette. You will be fine. I have a hold of you." Merlin said as he kept pace with Arthur's horse. _I will keep you safe. As safe as I can with everything I can spare._


	7. Chapter 7

_There were loud clangs and the sound of metal hitting metal. All the knights were fighting against the sudden ambush that no one was prepared for. They were up against a party of twenty to their party of six with a woman and a man servant. The knights have forced Deannette and Merlin in the corner where they are trying to guard them. There were five people of the ambush party left and without them knowing that there was another man up on the edge of the cliff where Deannette and Merlin were down below up against the wall of it. The man picked up a small boulder and dropped it down trying to aim at Deannette. At the last minute Merlin looked up and saw the boulder and shoved Deannette out of the way and took it to the head instead of her. _

**In Camelot**

Deannette was taken to a room so she could freshen up and change her clothes before she sees Uther. In the mean while when they got back to Camelot Merlin was taken to Gaius. When Merlin was hit on the head with that small boulder he was unconscious for a while. And when he came to he remembered everyone…..except Deannette herself.

_(flashback)_

_Deannette looked up from where Merlin had pushed her and saw that Merlin was now laying on the ground with a bit of blood coming from the gash wound on his head. She did what she could to stop the bleeding by taking off her top jacket and gently but firmly pressing it to Merlin's head wound. When she got the bleeding to stop she had Merlin lying on his side just in case he got nauseous when he woke up. When all the other men were done fighting and Arthur and his knights came out triumphant, they came over to see how they were. When she told them of what had happened, Arthur and Lancelot took a look at Merlin's wound. When Arthur gently touched the edge of it, is when Merlin came to. When he got his barrings back he looked around. When he came to look at Deannette he said something that tore at her from the inside._

_ "Hi I'm Merlin. And who are you? And why is my head in your lap?" Everyone but Merlin was shocked. They didn't know what to do so there stood a silent pause when finally the silence was broken by Arthur._

_ "Merlin? You do not remember her?" Merlin looked at Arthur with a questioning glance then back at Deannette._

_ "No. I haven't seen her in my life. Why?" Arthur then looked at Deannette and saw how conflicted she was. He looked back at Merlin and took a deep sigh. "Merlin.." Deannette cut Arthur off._

_ "Arthur it is fine. It may be for the best in the long run anyways." She stood up and looked at her jacket, which had Merlin's blood on it. "Besides, no use in forcing him to remember something that was knocked out of him, right?" She gave a forced chuckle. She rolled her jacket up and put it in her bag that was connected to Merlin's horse._

_ Arthur looked between Merlin and Deannette. "Alright. Sense you aren't accustomed to riding you can ride with me and Merlin will ride with Lancelot. With a head wound we don't need him getting dizzy and falling off causing even more damage." Arthur walked and took the reins of Merlin's horse and tied them to the saddle of his own. He helped Deannette onto his horse, climbed up behind her and they started off towards Camelot. All the while Deannette is trying to keep a mask of indifference on._

_ "Hey Merlin? You really don't remember her do you?" Lancelot asked as he and Merlin made their way behind Arthur and Deannette on his horse._

_ "Of course I don't. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Merlin asked with annoyance and yet there was a hint of curiosity mixed in there._

_ Lancelot decided not to answer and kept quiet. When they got to Camelot all the knights noticed the different air that was surrounding her. And if they looked close enough, they would have noticed that she was trying her damn hardest not to show how much it truly affected her. _

_(End flashback)_

Deannette walked over to the window of the room she was in and looked out beyond the city. When she heard a knock on the door she went and saw that it was a servant girl.

"Yes?" When she spoke she heard her own voice. What she heard almost made her cringe. It was empty and void.

"M'Lady? I am here to help you dress to have audience with the King." The servant girl bowed. Deannette was tempted to give her the same lecture she gave Merlin. But she decided against it and allowed her in. "What color would you like to wear M'Lady?"

The servant girl went over and opened the wardrobe and was waiting for Deannette's answer. Instead of an answer she asked a question. "What is your name?"

"My name is Guinevere M'Lady." Gwen said and curtsied. Deannette looked over and studied her for a bit then answered her first question.

"Purple would be nice. If possible, with a red sash around my waist." Deannette looked and saw Gwen pulling out a dark purple dress that looked like it would fit well and a bright red sash about five feet long. When she was fully dressed in the dress with the red sash around her waist and she looked into a mirror she didn't know what to think. She saw that with the purple that dark and rich that her white cream skin color popped out more and with the red to made her look as if she belonged in one of those romantic novels she would read in her time. Guinevere did her hair up in a messy yet kept bun with strands of her hair hanging down framing her face and brushing her shoulders. She turned around and noticed that the dress was a pretty good fit. Just the chest part was a bit small for her bosom. Considering that she was gifted there naturally the dress wasn't half bad. It hides what needed to be hiding. Guinevere even put a bit of red stain on her lips and Deannette put a bit of her own turquoise eye liner around her eyes. Which made her multi colored hazel eyes pop even more.

"M'Lady are you ready to go and met the King?" Deannette turned and looked at Guinevere. She seemed a bit nervous but happy all the same.

"Do you think this isn't a bit much?" Deannette looked back at the mirror. "I am not used to dressing in dresses and I am not sure what would be considered proper or not."

Gwen could not believe what she heard. A lady not used to wearing dresses? She had never heard of such a thing. "Yes you look quit proper M'Lady. You wear dresses well and I bet all the knights and the King would think so as well."

Deannette did an internal sigh. _Everyone back home would kill to see me dressed in such a way. Especially Ilona. _"Alright let us go meet the King." With that Guinevere lead Deannette to the main room and told the knight there on duty that she was ready to meet with King Uther. Deannette stood there and waited for the King to give his ok to let her in. When she was finally let in to have audience with the King she went in with her head held high and her mask firmly in place.

When Uther saw the woman enter, he was surprised. From what Arthur had told him about her he was not expecting what he was seeing. He saw a young Lady with fair skin that was blemish free, rosy cheeks, brunette hair with multiple brown highlights, a full hour glass figure and eyes that could make any sane man go crazy. _This is the woman my son and knights found in the forest who knew how to gut, de-bone, and prepare a rabbit for cooking? Not to mention that she was apparently using language that made some of my knights re think about how they speak. _Uther stood up and went to greet her. When he got to her he grabbed her hand and bowed over it.

"M'Lady. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am a surprised though that you were found without an escort." Uther looked up and saw a painted on smile that was as cold as the castle floors in the winter.

Deannette curtsied and tried to put on her best smile for the King. "Your highness. I am alone for the fact that in my kingdom, there is a sickness whipping out my family and people. I was sent off to find a possible cure for it." When she stood straight again she looked Uther in the eye.

Uther was not used to women looking him in the eyes with such confidence that he could just smile and go back to his throne. "Yes my son has told me about that. Also, that you are exceptional at a few skills that I only know my knights to have. Could you explain that to me?" When Uther was sitting down he kept a calculating gaze on Deannette. He didn't see anything that would make her an enemy to him and his kingdom. But he learned that looks are always deceiving.

Deannette noticed that he was examining her and looking for any flaws that would make him think that she was an enemy spy or something. _Little do they know that I have mastered the skill of reading and manipulating people by knowing how they think. And the people of this time are no different. Besides the fact that they do not know that one can study how the human brain acts and how people actually see others. This will be easier than tricking any well known therapist I have come up against. *chuckles* who would have known that my natural skill of reading people and my studies in Psychology could have come in handy in such a way?_

"Your highness. I am from a land far off to the north where women are expected to know certain skills that one here must think are for men and knights alone. If a women did not know such skills not only is she not much marriage material to a good husband, but also for the fact that if for some un-seeable reason the husband is bed ridden, she would be incapable of temporarily defending what he has worked hard for to make his life and family." Deannette explained without a single stutter and kept her eyes locked on his.

On the right side against the wall Merlin was there with Gaius. Merlin kept getting this weird feeling every time this Deannette would speak. He didn't know why but he felt that the way her voice was, is not how it should be. Merlin also could not keep his eyes off of her face. He also had a feeling that the mask she was wearing was not supposed to be there. That she was supposed to be and act different than how she was now. Merlin made his way over to Arthur's side and looked at him noticing that he was wearing a face of concern and a bit of pity as he too was looking at Deannette. Merlin looked away from Arthur and back over to the Lady. Then when the meeting was over and Uther had announced that she would be staying in Camelot for as long as she needed, all the knights left and Uther left. Merlin finally leaned over and asked Arthur a question.

"Arthur? Why do I get the feeling that something is off with this Lady Deannette?" Arthur looked at Merlin and had a slight scowl on his face.

"Her name is Lady Hallows. And yes you would be right. When we meet her she was all smiles, emotions and the like." Arthur walked off and left the room. Down the hall when Arthur and Merlin got there they noticed that Deannette was talking to Morgana. Morgana seemed to be trying to be kind. But Deannette wasn't giving the gesture back and instead walked off after a brief dismissal. Merlin did not know how to feel or what to think. Something in the back of his mind keeps trying to make itself known. "Merlin, I want you to be nice to her. She has recently gone through something hard for her." Arthur and Merlin made it to Arthur's room and got Arthur ready for bed. _Too bad Merlin doesn't know that it is basically his fault that she is this way. It wasn't intentional, but none the less she is hurting because of it. Merlin why did you have to get hurt and forget?_

Back in Deannette's now Permanent yet temporary room she was sitting on the windowsill with silent tears leaking out of her eyes. When Guinevere came in she was surprised to see the tears running down Lady Hallow's cheeks. "M'Lady? Is everything alright?" Deannette looked over at Guinevere and gave a heart breaking smile. Guinevere inhaled a sharp breath and made her way over.

"No. Not everything is alright. Sit down Guinevere so we can talk. Woman to woman." Guinevere sat down and waited for Deannette to start. "Haven't you ever meet someone and from the first moment you met you had a feeling that you have known them your whole life?" When Guinevere nodded Deannette continued. "Then imagine that in the blink of an eye, that very person forgot everything about you and doesn't remember who you are, everything you talked about and shared. And having to pretend that it doesn't hurt knowing that you are no longer a part of their lives and yet think to yourself 'maybe it is for the best.'" When Deannette finished she got up and went behind the screen and got out of the dress and hung it over the top of the screen. When she came back out she was wearing a long short sleeved night dress of white silk. She also noticed that Guinevere was in tears as well now. She walked over and put and arm around her shoulders and they both sat there in silence and let the tears flow.

_What pain that must be to have found someone you can share everything with, that you felt as if you knew one another for your entire lives, and to have that ripped away from you. How could one just not try to get it all back?_

"M'Lady. Why don't you try to get back what you have lost? Start anew?" Guinevere looked at Deannette's face and saw another sad smile.

"Because Guinevere, where I am from we may not care where your blood line is from or if you were born royal or not, but he and I….he will be safer and happier this way." With that she got up and went to the canopy bed and pulled back the curtains, she turned back at Guinevere. "Please wake me as early as you can. I wish to speak with this Gaius fellow." She got in the bed and pulled the curtains back closed.

"Yes M'Lady." Guinevere went to leave; she took a last look towards the bed and walked out closing the door silently behind her. When Deannette thought she was gone far enough, she let everything out. She didn't hear the silent footsteps stop at her door. Didn't hear the slight creek of the door opening, and was not aware of the person standing there listening to her tearful sobs. When Deannette finally cried herself to sleep, the person left the room and closed the door when he was run over by another servant.

"Oh I'm sorry Merlin I didn't see you there." Merlin straightened himself out and gave a wave.

"It's fine. No harm done." And he was off to go and talk to Gaius about why he had the nagging feeling in the back of his head and also why when he heard Lady Hallows crying, why it felt as if his heart was breaking in half.


	8. Apologies

To my reader's/followers,

I do apologize for taking this long to put up another chapter. I am doing my best between college and work. And as soon as I am able to I will post a new chapter. I hope you are all willing to wait. Thanks for reading and following.

Sincerely,

Red Ruby Pyromancer


	9. Chapter 8

A woman about five feet and six inches tall, in a royal blue dress that reached the ground with her long ringlet hair was like a curtain down her back and down beside her arms. She was wearing a head piece that had a jade jewel hanging from it. When she took a look around, she made sure that all of her tattoos were covered by her dress, hair, and stage makeup.

_Why the hell did he have to send me back? What the hell did she do so wrong that he had to send a second person back? Ugh! I swear that girl is going to be the end of me. _When the woman got to the road that headed towards Camelot she started her way. When she finally got to the walls of Camelot she made her way inside and towards the castle where the Kind was informed of her entrance into the kingdom. When she was greeted by one of the guards she was directed to the king's throne where she was to explain and answer the questions he has for her. When she entered the room she saw Deannette standing next to an old guy who was standing next to a tall gangly looking man that was about a few years older than they were. And when she looked at the throne she could already tell that she wasn't going to like the king one bit.

When the meeting was over and she was able to go and find Deannette again, she ran into Arthur. She knew who he was. But she didn't know why he was in her way.

"Can I help you?" She asked in an annoyed tone that would make old crones envious of her.

Arthur smirked and tried on his best flirty face. "I believe you can. I am in need of a wife…" He didn't get to finish because Ilona was already interrupting him.

"And just because I am from a royal family you believe that I would be all willing to marry a prince? An ignorant, spoiled, big headed prat such as yourself? I would think again if I were you." The whole time she cornered him against the wall while he was wearing a shocked look. He had no idea that she was this way. And during this whole thing, Merlin was watching and trying very hard not to burst out laughing. When Ilona pulled away she turned back the way she was going and met the amused face of Deannette.

"Now that was some speech there sis. Mind saving that for some of the other fellows around the world?" With that she burst out in full laughter. "It is good to see you again."

"I wish I could say the same to you. Master had to send me back. Can you guess why?" Ilona turned and looked at Deannette. Who by the way had a sheepish look.

"Umm because.." She hung her head down. "I already made some mistakes now haven't I?" She asked Ilona who sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes and no. I also have to help you. I don't know what with, but I do." Ilona shook her head and continued walking.

"Well sense you're stuck here now I mine as well lead you to your room. It is right next to mine oddly enough." Deannette walked towards her room and stopped at the room right before reaching hers. "Well here's your room Ilona. Dinner will be in two hours. I suggest you take a bath and change." Deannette then walked off into her room and called for a bath herself. Ilona decided to take a bath as well and decided to wear a dark blue gown and kept her hair down. I was appointed her servant whose name was Samantha. When they arrived to the dining room Ilona was placed next to Arthur (to her dismay). Deannette didn't seem to be there yet.

Deannette was in her room looking at herself in the mirror. She was putting some liquid foundation on that she brought with her to put under her eyes. She was trying to hide the rings under her eyes. Gwen was there with her. She was putting her hair in in an intricate design. Gwen was wearing a look of sadness as she watched Deannette hide the rings pretty well. Now she could barely tell that she ever had any.

"Are you ready Deannette?" Gwen asked as she looked into Deannette's eyes. Seeing more than what she wanted to. Deannette gave her a small smile and with a few deep breaths she put on a mask that Gwen couldn't even see that the real Deannette was once there. She was amazed at how well she did it. And was now wondering how many times she has had to wear such a mask to be able to perfect it to such a point. When Deannette stood up and headed out the door, Gwen followed and put on a mask of her own. Though hers was not as perfected as Deannette's was.

When Deannette got to the dinning room she took a deep breath in before she walked in. When she walked in she kept her eyes away from Merlin. Knowing that if she even got a glimpse of him her mask would more than likely break. She was seated beside Morgana much to her own dismay). She took her seat and gave polite smiles to everyone at the table. She was being extra careful not to look behind Arthur for any reason.

Merlin noticed that Deannette seemed a bit tense. He was wondering why she would not look his way. Sure she'd look at Arthur, but she would just look anywhere but where he was. He still can't forget the conversation he had with Gaius not long ago.

_Flashback_

_ Merlin rushed into Gaiuses chambers scaring Gaius to where he almost dropped a vial of green goo. _

_ "Merlin what is the matter? Something wrong with Arthur?" Gaius hurried over to Merlin._

_ Merlin shook his head and looked at Gaius with confused eyes. "Gaius, I need to talk to you. It's about Lady Hallows." _

_ Gaius shook his head. He knew everything that happened. Deannette herself told Gaius. He sighed and turned to the table having Merlin sit there. "What is it that you need to know my boy?" _

_ Merlin saw an emotion pass over Gaiuses face. He didn't know what it was but it was there. "I…I feel like I should know her. But I don't! Then when I was passing her chambers not but a few minutes ago I heard her sobbing. Sobbing Gaius! When I heard that I felt as if I should be sobbing with her as well. What is it?! I do not understand!" With that Merlin banged his head onto the top of the table and let out an annoyed sigh._

_ Gaius smiled and patted Merlin's shoulder. "My boy, you do know her. You just do not rememeber." Merlin shot his head up and looked at Gaius._

_ "What do you mean Gaius? Did something happen?" Merlin looked eager to know the answer to why he was feeling what he was feeling and to why he does know the Lady Hallows but doesn't remember. _

_ Gaius contemplated telling Merlin. He didn't know if it was his place. In the end he decided not to tell Merlin everything, but a few things. "Merlin, you met Deannette on your travel with Arthur not three weeks ago. She was lost and you found her. You and her became close. Then on the way back you were all ambushed, and you got wounded protecting her from a small boulder that was thrown off the cliff you two had your backs against. That is all I can tell you. It is Lady Hallows place to tell you the rest if she sees fit." With that Gaius left a very confused Merlin at the table. _

_ End of flashback_

Merlin was snapped out of his thoughts when Arthur had to practically yell his name to get his attention for his goblet to be filled. When Merlin finally filled it Arthur grabbed Merlin's shirt.

"Merlin, I know you are incompetent, but filling a goblet is not that hard of a job now is it?" Arthur looked at Merlin and saw that Merlin was looking at Deannette through the corner of his eye. Arthur sighed and let merlin's shirt go. "merlin it is not polite to stare at a lady."

Merlin finally looked at Arthur and went to ask him a question they heard a chair being pushed out. They both looked over and noticed that Lady Hallows was excusing herself. Merlin stood up straight and watched her go. She wasn't leaving in a rush, but there was a tense air about her that made Merlin worry.

"Merlin. I would advise you not to bother Lady Hallows. She has been through enough already. We don't need you to make it worse." Arthur took a sip of his drink and continued to talk with his father.

Ilona was watching Deannette through the whole meal. She could tell something was wrong with her. She couldn't tell exactly what, but something was. She has known Deannette long enough to know the distinct differences between her real face and the mask she uses to hide behind. When Deannette got up and left, she stayed behind for a bit longer. When she finally left she was more than happy to get away from Arthur and his spoiled prattiness. When she finally made it to Deannette's room she saw that the door was cracked open. When she entered Deannette was sitting at the window on the window seal reading a book. She walked over and sat down at the available spot beside her.

"Dean?" Ilona sat there patiently waiting for a response. When Deannette looked up, all the makeup she put on for the dinner was gone and what was left behind was the bags under her eyes and the tiredness that was showing.

"Hey sis. Why aren't you in bed?" Deannette asked as she set her book down and looked at Ilona.

"What's wrong. And don't say nothing because I know it is something." Ilona took the book away and grabbed Deannette's hands. "Please tell me." In the blink of an eye Deannette has started to cry and is being comforted by Ilona. All the while Deannette told her everything from when she first arrived. When she cried herself to sleep Ilona had Gwen and Samantha help her put her to bed and she went to her own room. All the while processing the information.


	10. Chapter 9

_Two weeks into living in Camelot_

_ The two sisters have been living in Camelot for a total of two weeks and a few days. Ilona has been, unfortunately, doing her best to avoid Arthur at all costs. Arthur seeming to have grown quit fond of her. While Deannette has been doing her best to help Merlin, and Gaius, with everything she could possible. Currently Ilona and Deannette are down by the training fields as the Knights practice with Prince Arthur and Merlin on the side lines._

Present

"Come on Merlin hurry up. I have training to do and I cannot stand here all day waiting for you to clip my armor on me." Arthur spoke in slight annoyance. Deannette and Ilona were walking past Arthur's tent when they heard Arthur speaking. Deannette rolled her eyes and walked on in as Ilona stayed outside mumbling a few choice curses.

"Now Arthur, that is no way to speak to your manservant." Deannette stood there in the entrance and gave Arthur an annoyed look. Arthur gave her a cheesy grin as Merlin fastened the last bit of armor on.

"Oh come on now M'Lady. It is just a way to get Merlin to hurry up." Arthur walked around her and walked outside. Deannette sighed and glanced over at Merlin who was grabbing Arthur's sword and shield. When he looked up and spotted her he froze and gave her one of his goofy smiles. She quickly turned after giving a quick half smile and walked on out. Ilona was outside ignoring whatever Arthur was trying to impress her with. Seeing Deannette walk out she just walked away from Arthur and grabbed a hold of her arm and dragged her over to where Guinevere and Morgana were sitting to watch the training. Ilona sat the furthest from Morgana and Deannette sat by Guinevere.

Near noon Arthur was having a sparring match with Sir Lancelot. When the training ended Arthur was sporting around like a proud roster with his chest puffed out. Ilona rolled her eyes at Arthur's antics. Morgana just smirked and Guinevere always tried to hide her amused grin. While Deannette just sat there with a small smile as she watched all the knights practice.

On the other side of the practice field Merlin stood there. Trying to keep his focus on Arthur, in case he needed anything. But, always finding that his eyes kept roaming over to Lady Hallows. He could not seem to remember anything from before getting knocked out. No matter how much he tried, asked, and….sadly begged, Arthur and Gaius would not tell him anything else. All he knew is that he knew her and that she was, probably still is, important to him. Not to mention that whenever Arthur was in trouble he had a feeling it was not only him helping to keep the Once and Future King alive.

Not even Kilgharrah will tell him anything. That old Dragon would just smile and laugh as he flew away. Every. Single. Time! It was really starting to get on his nerves. He wish he had a way to remember.

Merlin's eyes widened as a goofy grin made its way onto his face. "Oh course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?!" Merlin whispered happily as he bolted from the training field and towards the medical ward.

"Merlin! Where are you going?!" Arthur yelled after Merlin getting only a fleeting wave in reply. Sighing in frustration Arthur turned and had another practice circle formed with himself in the middle.

Deannette and Ilona look at one another with curious faces. Ilona rolled her eyes. Deannette shrugged and stood up intending to go and see what Merlin was in such a hurry about. They both knew nothing was near to be protecting Arthur from. Though Ilona has made comments on just leaving Arthur to what he rightly deserved. But, in the end she always helped keep his head on his shoulders. Although reluctantly.

Deannette walked into the castle and made her way silently down the hall towards Gaius's chambers. When she got there she stopped in front of the door when she heard two voices. Both hushed but slightly raised as if in an argument.

"Merlin! You cannot do this! Do you have any idea how terrible it will be to know and not be able to show it?! It could kill you!" Gaius said as he closed the book Merlin had and held it. "I cannot let you do this."

Merlin tried to grab for the book but was unsuccessful when Gaius moved it out of his reach. "But I have to. I HAVE to remember! It may kill me but I am already dying from not knowing. Every day I feel as if I should be right there beside her but I know I cannot. She acts as if whatever it was as if it was nothing but I can always hear her cry in the halls. She hurts more than I do for me not knowing Gaius. I need to know." Merlin ended with a desperate note to his voice. His eyes pleading, as his body stance one on the verge of giving up. "Please Gaius. I am tired of not knowing. If I know maybe things will be better for us all."

Gaius studied Merlin for a moment. Soon he sighed and held the book out to him. "Alright Merlin. But be warned, if she finds out I am not going to be there to catch your head when it falls off your shoulders." Gaius gave Merlin a small smile with a pat on his back. Picking up his medical pack he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. When he turned he came to see Deannette leaning against the wall beside the door. "M'Lady." Gaius said in slight surprise.

Deannette looked up and gave Gaius a small smile. "So he is going to do a spell to make himself remember then. Stubborn isn't he." She stated as she looked down. "I could stop him. But I do not know if I wish to. It's been almost a fortnight and it still hurts as the first day had." She stood away from the wall and in front of the door. Soon she turned to leave. "I will be in my room. If it works, and you wish to, tell him I am there if he wants to talk." She walked off leaving Gaius in silence.

When she was gone from his sight he sighed. "Merlin my boy, I sure do hope you understand what you are doing."

Merlin opened the book quickly finding the memory spell. Studying it for a moment Merlin stood up. "Alright here it goes. Ut memoria velit. Tempus ubi animus semel sciebat quid sum oblitus. Plena meam ut sciant quid sit memoria mea cognoscit." Merlin's eyes turned golden as he finished the spell. Soon flashes of images and words were running at high speed through his eyesight. What felt like hours, was really seconds, when the spell finished its job. Merlin gripped onto the table to keep himself from falling over from the rush. Breathing heavily he went through his new found memories and thoughts. Sitting down he put his head in his hands sitting there until Gaius came back.

When Gaius entered the room he spotted Merlin. Worrying he rushed, over and checked him over for any possible injury.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin spoke softly as he looked into Gaius's eyes for an answer. "Why Gaius?"

"My boy I wanted to. But it was not my place. It is Lady Hallows place. Which reminds me, she said she will be in her chambers if you wish to speak with her." Gaius moved around putting things back in place as Merlin sat there in thought. When Merlin finally stood up he looked back at Gaius with a small smile.

"I am going to talk with her. I just hope she is willing to talk with me as well. Though seeing as she passed that message on I think she is more than ready to." After a small goodbye Merlin rushed out of the room and down towards Deannette's. When he reached it he knocked softly. Upon hearing a response to enter he opened the door and slipped inside. After closing the door he turned and found Deannette sitting on the window seat with a book in her hands. Wearing a silk night down with her hair down.

Deannette looked up after a while of silence to meet the eyes of the one sorcerer that has kept her thoughts and mind. She gave him a small smile. "Hello Merlin."


End file.
